


You're a Pervert, zura~

by WoobyWriter



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Large Breasts, No Sex, Teasing, Third Year Kunikida Hanamaru, Third Year Tsushima Yoshiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: In which Hanamaru teases Yoshiko with her mountains
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	You're a Pervert, zura~

Exhaustion. A whole lot of exhaustion befell the two normally out of shape but in shape of three remaining Aqours members. It was so much harder without Ruby running with them, especially since she was also the force pushing the two and refueling their spirit. Their breaths were messy and their bodied ached like hell.

"Ha... Ha... Zuramaru... Maybe we shouldn't of, ate that much at our date..." Yoshiko managed to get out before coughing from lack of oxygen. Hanamaru pouted at her at an extreme level.

"That's just you zura! I'm always tired this quickly zuraaaa..." The brunette whined before falling onto her back. Yoshiko huffed and looked up at the sky. She stared at it for a while in silence. They had to make this last year count. They are at their prime of beauty after all. Ruby, ever so adorable and with a more mature vibe and look. Herself, a sexy fallen angel with a bit more length, charm and a bust increase of a singular unit from her first year. And Zuramaru with her...

Shit. There's her envy again. She loves her girlfriend's body and all but with how short she was HER TITS ARE MEGA! 'Seriously I swear they are still growing...' She thought. 'They look bigger than last month!' To say Hanamaru's bust grew was an understatement. With her insane eating habits and... Honestly impossible to understand metabolism, between second year and now... It was not exaggeration to say that she had Mari's puppies on her body... If not even bigger than that. Although they made a perfect pillow-

Hanamaru was grinning at her bashfully. 'Wait shit. I've just been ogling her tits all that time! Oh fuck you gay mess!' She was yelling at herself. Great. Hanamaru had leverage. That was never a good thing.

"Yoshiko-chan~" she chirped. Yoshiko sighed in defeat.

"Yohane..."

"You're such a pervert zura...~"

Why did that piss her off?

"Hmm? You know you can't sin until we get married~. Kami-sama wouldn't like that at all zura." Every word from her mouth was a tease, accompanied by that bashful little smirk that she both hated and loved.

"Is Maru's chest too immodest and mature for you to handle zura~? Is Yoshiko-chan feeling a little jealous~?" One of her arms went under her soft breasts, an attempt to accentuate their already large size. 

'Great... Now I'm pissed off and getting riled up...'

"In the summer we can go to the beach zura!" Hanamaru smirked and got up close, flustering the already red datenshi. "And then Maru can see just how simp Yoshiko-chan gets over Maru's boobs~"

Yoshiko growled a bit. How dare she use modern lingo against her in the correct colloquial meaning. But... She was right. When it came to Hanamaru's large honkers... She would lose all focus and just stare. She wants to play with them so bad... But Zuramaru was such a tease that she'd make sure to make her suffer. 

"But...~ Maru guesses it's fine for Yoshiko-chan to have a peek zura...~" That slayed Yoshiko. Her only thought now was a mess of gay thoughts and sin. Her voice was caught in her throat, she couldn't respond. She could only watch as Hanamaru slowly took off her shirt. Her breasts were straining her vest, pretty much nearly showing her tummy from the lift. Hanamaru looked at Yoshiko with a knowing smirk as she slowly lifted her vest over her arms, showing Yoshiko her personal treasure. Soft, bouncy breasts with equally soft nipples... Titties fueled by food and a weird growth... If she was susceptible to nose bleeds Yoshiko would literally die right here. 

"No touchy zura...~" The smug brunette whispered. Slowly crawling closer to Yoshiko only caused her flaunting masses of mountains to wobble lightly. Yoshiko swallowed nervously. She felt her girlfriend's boobs press against her as her bookworm of a beauty kissed her square on the lips, initiating a long tongue duel that'd only fire Yoshiko's burning near her inner thighs even more...


End file.
